Between You & I
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: Her brother is marrying his sister. She is best friends with his sister while he is best friends with her brother. After a drunken hook up years ago, they hate each other. To bad they have to help the bride and groom plan the wedding, and eventually walk down the aisle together. Will they be able to put their differences aside or will the animosity be to much to over come.
1. The History

_Kelly watched as her brother and his best friend walked down the hallway. Her brother, Dean Ambrose could be described as an asshole. He as the schools resident bad boy. And she meant bad boy. He was constantly fighting, or arguing with staff members during school. She was surprised that he wasn't expelled from school yet. Sometimes she was embarrassed to call him her brother, but she loved him. She wouldn't change a thing about him any ways. He was always there for her when she needed him. She couldn't have asked for a better brother._

_Then there was her best friend, Maryse Ouellet. They have been the best of friends since preschool when Maryse asked Kelly if she wanted to play dolls. They have been inseparable ever since. 13 years later. Maryse was now dating Dean. Dean as also a grade above us and was graduating this year. Maryse as a bit broken up about it, but next years when we graduate, we will be moving to the same town he will be living in and Maryse will be going to the same school. As well as her brother Seth. _

_Then there was Seth Rollins. Maryse's older step-brother. His dad married her mom she was 7__th__ grade and he as in 8__th__. They got along to a point, but that was it. Kelly had a huge crush on him throughout high school. But he was dating her worst enemy, Eve Torres. _

_At one point in time the two had been best friends. Then Eve started dating Randy Orton. She was a freshman and him a senior. He dumped her when he graduated. Kelly and Eve became friends again soon after. Eve had claimed that she had had a crush on Randy as well, and when Randy asked her out, she couldn't think straight and said yes before thinking. Then the same thing happened with Seth. Only this time, Eve came clean about only dating Randy because Kelly liked him. So Kelly and Eve stopped being friends. Since then Eve had made sure that whenever Kelly was around, she would make out with Seth._

_Then a few years later, at Kelly and Maryse's college graduation party, both Kelly and Seth got extremely drunk and hooked up. Both were so drunk that they didn't think about using protection. The morning after Kelly woke up to an empty bed. She had a slight hang over, but not enough to get her sick. Just a ragging head ache. The thing that made her sick was the fact that she remembered what happened; why she woke up naked in bed and who she slept she slept with. So she never told anyone. Not her best friend and not her brother. _

_When she confronted Seth about the whole ordeal, he snapped at her. Saying that it never happened and that Kelly needed to grow up and stop living in a fantasy world. He knew it as mean but he knew about the crush she had on him. He didn't want her to think it meant anything and he definitely didn't want her telling anyone. Her brother would kill him along with his sister. _

_Then he got his dream job starting up this cross fit gym in Beverly Hills, California. He didn't tell Kelly where he was going because if he did, then he knew she would think of it as something totally different and try to go with him or even follow him, and he couldn't take that chance. Not with her. _

_6 six weeks later Kelly is hanging out at her brother Dean's house when she starts getting sick. A couple days later she finds out she is pregnant. She panics. She has no way to contact Seth what so ever. She knew if she asked Dean or Maryse, they would question her. Knowing they would question her beyond belief. She kept her pregnancy a secret. From everyone. After a week of trying to get a hold of Colby, she gave up. Kelly knew she would have to raise her child without a father. Then she would have to come up with a story to tell Dean and Maryse. Sadly 3 weeks later, she had a miscarriage. She had nowhere to go for support. So she left to go to Florida. _

_3 years later Kelly and Seth have moved back home, and Maryse and Dean announce their engagement._


	2. Chapter 1

|Between You &amp; I - Chapter 2|

* * *

Dean watched from a distance as his sister and his now fiancee talked among their friends. If anyone told him just a few years ago that he would be marrying the love of his life, he would have thought that they were crazy. Even though him and Maryse had been together since high school, he never thought about marriage. Hell, he was against it for the longest time due to the fact that his parents had been married and they were always arguing with other. it eventually led to a divorce when he was 12 and his sister, Kelly was 11. Since then their mom had up and left leaving them their dad. Dean had to admit, he can be a dick and rude, but he did his best. He had to work to jobs just to pay the bills and keep food on the table. Both siblings had offered to get jobs to help towards bills, but their dad had refused saying that school was more important and he didn't ant his kids to be like him and have a job that led to no where.

Sadly, just a few months ago, their dad has passed away from a heart attack. Kelly had taken it worse than he expected, but since their mother had left, her and their dad had grown closer and had always found time to spend with them. More Kelly than anything which was fine with Dean seeing that she had to grow through puberty by her self with two men in the house. Thankfully she had Maryse and her mom to help her with those sort of things.

"Hey man." Dean heard his best friend and ironically Maryse's step-brother Seth Rollins say walking up to stand beside him.

Seth had been Dean's best friend every since elementary school. Seth and his sister had just transferred school's school and somehow the two just clicked. Just like Maryse and Kelly.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean said to turning to look at him.

"So, how are you feeling?" Seth asked him smiling.

"Never better my friend." he said with a smile back at him. "Never better."

Dean looked back at where his fiancee had just been standing with Kelly only to see both of them walking his way. He couldn't keep his eyes off Maryse as she walked toward him. Until he had gotten the courage to ask Maryse out, he never imagined that we would be able to call her his.

But here he was, her wearing his engagement ring. Surrounded by his little sister and his best friend. And all of their friends.

"Hey beautiful." he said to her when they finally made it over to him and Seth.

She greeted him by wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him kisses. Since she as already wearing 6 inch heels, she didn't have to stand on her tippy toes just to kiss him this time.

Kelly and Seth looked away so they wouldn't have to watch another make out session. Normally one of the two would say something, but today they didn't. Today as their day of celebration for the couple.

Seth tried everything to keep his eyes off of the blonde but every once in a while in a he look at her out of the corner of his eye. She as paying him no attention. He didn't know if he was okay with it or not. While growing up, Seth and Kelly never really hung out. Sure the occasional word here or there when they ere at each others house or at school, but that was it. He was a year older than her and a grade above her. But that didn't stop him from admiring the blonde from a distance. Sure she had been pretty while growing up, but it wasn't until high school that she blossomed into the woman she is now. He remembered several times himself and Dean had to get onto people about messing with Kelly Ambrose.

But that as the past. Now he knew the blonde couldn't stand him, and he didn't blame her. After what transpired between them, he as surprised that Dean and Maryse somehow found out and didn't kick his ass. But they didn't, and he knew if Dean ever did, he would lose his best friend. Possibly for good.

Thinking about it now, he knew he should have done something more to prevent it. But he didn't. He had a drunken one night stand with his best friend's little sister. They were both drunk, and stupid. He wished he could have came up with a better reason why he did it. He could simply blame it on the fact that he had been not only drunk but horny as well. Or maybe it was some where in the back of his mind he had wanted it.

Seth was about to say something when he was pulled out of his thoughts by Maryse getting his attention.

"Yoo-hoo." she was saying as she was waving her hand in her step-brothers face.

"Yeah." he said looking at her. "What's up?" he asked trying to think clearly again.

Maryse smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I always told you that if you kept bleaching part of your hair, it would mess with your brain." she said to him pulling away.

Seth just smiled and rolled his eyes at her. Yeah, he knew she always said it. But that didn't mean it was right. After all he used all natural chemicals for his hair while doing so.

"Yeah, what ever you say Ryse." he said laughing.

"Anyways." Dean said trying to get the focus back to what him and Maryse as about to ask their best friends and siblings.

"Maryse and I have something very important to ask you two." he said pulling his soon-to-be bride into his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

Kelly just looked at the couple she as pretty sure she knew what they were going to ask and she knew the answers would be yes. She also knew that no matter how much she hated Seth, he would say yes as well and all that hate and pain she tried so hard to get over ould come back. But this as for her brother and her best friend. She could put up with him for them.

"Seth." Dean started looking at his best friend. The man that he considered his brother. "You know your not only my best friend, but your also my brother." he said then continued on.

Kelly had to physically stop herself from laughing out or gagging on her brothers words.

"What i'm trying to say is, Will you be my Best Man?" Dean finally asked Seth.

Kelly was finally able to contain her sarcasm and look happy hen Maryse looked at her. She didn't want to have to explain to Maryse why she acting the way she was right now. She never told anyone about what happened between and Seth. After all, according to him she was imaging it and that it never happened. He had spent the whole trying to convince her that she was just imaging it. Telling her that she needed to grow up and get over her school girl crush. To sum it all up, Seth had basically called Kelly crazy. She knew she wasn't, but she got so tired of all the hurtful things he had said, that she had just given up. Then she finally got proof that something happened. She was pregnant and before she could tell him about the baby, he had left town practically over night.

"Of course man." Seth said to his best man. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he added.

It was then that Kelly realized what was about to happen. She would have to spend more time with him than would like.

"Kelly, you know you have to be my Maid of Honor right!" Maryse said to her best friend.

Kelly knew that Maryse as never one to drag stuff out. If she wanted something or had anything to say, she said or did it. she never sugar coated anything. And Kelly knew that Maryse had been planning her fairytale wedding for forever.

"I would be honored." Kelly said to her best friend with a smile before engulfing her in a hug.

As much as she hated Seth and wasn't to happy about spending time with him, this wasn't about her or her hatred for him. This was about her brother marrying the love of his life. Which just happened to be Seth's sister.

"Great." Dean said looking at the two. "Maryse and I would also like for you two to help with planning the wedding." he added.

Kelly as more than happy to help seeing as she would be able to help Maryse with some of the harder parts of planning. Yet Seth wasn't sure. He didn't know the first thing about planning a wedding, but he knew his sister well enough to know between her and Kelly, they would pretty do everything.

"Like you really have to ask." Kelly said to her brother. "Besides who else is going to make sure you don't mess things up and make the wrong choice." she added.

Dean normally would have said something, but he knew she right.

After giving out hugs, Maryse and Dean left to go socialize with every one else.

* * *

Watching her brother and best friend walk to go talk with other people, Kelly turned to leave but a hand on her arm stopped and pulled her back. Looking back to see that handed belonged to Seth.

"Can we talk?" he asked looking at her.

Kelly jerked her arm away him. She didn't to be around him let alone have him touch her again. She just looked at him. He had to be kidding.

"There is nothing to talk about." she said to him trying to walk away.

Seth needed her to listen to him. He didn't want her anger for him to ruin his sister's wedding bliss.

"Yeah, well that's where your wrong." he said following her to the bar. "Just hear me out." he said trying his best to be nice to her.

"I don't have to do anything." she shot at him. "Let alone hear you out." she added.

Seth just smiled and chuckled. He knew trying to talk to her wouldn't be easy. She is an Ambrose.

"That's where your wrong." he told her. "Look, I know you don't like me." he added.

"'Don't like you.'" Kelly said laughing while mocking him. "That's putting it mildly."

Seth just looked at her. She was definitely making this harder on him.

"Whatever." he shot at her. "Will you just put aside all the anger you have pent up for me while planning this wedding? For Ryse and Dean." he asked her.

It took every ounce of will power Kelly had to keep from smacking the shit out of him right now. She despised him and right now, he was making it worse. Did he honestly think that she wouldn't put her best friend's wedding before anything.

"Why don't you do us both a favor and leave me the hell alone?" she shot at him. "And as long you are around, you can bet your sorry ass, that I will still hate you." she said to him.

Seth was starting to loose his cool. She was more like her brother than she anted to admit.

"You know, I am trying so hard to be nice and polite right now, but your making this really difficult right now." he told her.

Kelly laughed at him. Like she cared if she made his life difficult or not. After everything he did to her, he deserved it. and then some. There was nothing he could do to make it up to her.

"Again. Like I care." she said to him. "Like I said, leave me alone." she added.

Seth just shook his head. He as done being nice to her. If she wanted to like a bitch, then so be it.

"You know what! Fine." he said getting up from his seat. "You better not ruin this Maryse or Dean." he said to her and was about to leave.

"Or what?" she shot at him. "You going to get me drunk, have sex with me, then leave and make me feel like a cheap one night stand. Well sorry for your luck, but been there. Done that." she shot at him.

Seth lost it.

"I am so sick of your shit. You know that." he said getting in her face. "You were there to you know. Your just as responsible for that as well as I am." he shot at her.

Kelly had enough of Seth and his words. She downed the last of her drink, stood up from her seat and got in his face. Well as best as she could since he is taller than her.

"You know what Seth? Someday, someone is going to come along and hurt you as bad as you hurt me. They are going to make you feel as little as you did me. And when that day comes, I will be right there laughing." she said to him.

"Yeah. Well if you would stop acting like a whore, maybe people would stop treating you like one." he shot at her.

Taken back by hat he said, Kelly snapped. Her already balled fist sung. Connecting with the side of face and completely taking off guard.

"If anyone is the whore here Seth, it's you." she shot at him before walking away. Not even giving him a chance to say something else.

* * *

The two were so in to arguing at each that they were oblivious to Dean and Maryse watching. They were to far to make out what they were saying, and not close enough to make what they were saying by reading their lips. But judging from their body language, the two weren't very happy. Then out of no where, Kelly punched Seth.

Both Dean and Maryse knew something was up. Kelly was never the one to get physical. The two just looked at each other before turning to watch Kelly walk towards the back.

Maryse wanted so bad to go after her friend, but she knew that no matter what, Kelly would only talk when she is ready. So for right now, Maryse would just give Kelly some space. She would wait until tomorrow try to talk to her friend to figure out what happened with Seth.

* * *

_Okay, so I have three things that I would like to address._

_#1 - If you read this or any of my stories, please leave a review. If it's something as simple as 'great job. love it' That way I know it is being read._

_#2 - I have a poll on my page, please go and vote. Your opinions matter to me._

* * *

_#3 So I have decided that I am going to do a **Ambrollins **one shot collection. yes that's right, A collection of one shots starring **Seth Rollins** and **Dean Ambrose**. **Now, these WILL NOT contain ANY smut or anything along those lines. **They will be female/male stories. No another thing, the reason why I said Ambrollins, is cause I only using the two male WWE Superstars! There will be mentions of other WWE Superstars, but Seth &amp; Dean will be the main guy._

_Now as for the women, you can either request; {AJ, Eve, Kelly, Maryse, or Summer}_

_So basically, here are the couples that you could request;_  
_{Seth/AJ, Seth/Eve, Seth/Kelly, Seth/Maryse, Seth/Summer}_  
_{Dean/AJ, Dean/Eve, Dean/Kelly, Dean/Maryse, Dean/Summer}_  
_That's 10 different couple's you could choose from._

_Or you could have a girl/boy/girl storyline or boy/girl/boy storyline; { i.e. Dean/AJ/Seth or Kelly/Seth/Maryse_

_I know it's not much of an collection of divas, but I am not all that comfortable with oc's just yet. So I am still working on it. Another thing, while making a request, please have a storyline planned out, or I can make one my self. Either way, it don't matter. I also plan trying to update them at least once a week. So if you'd like to make a request, let me know in the comment, but PM the couple and the storyline. I would like to start with the collection with in the next week or two._

Thank you and have a blessed day.


	3. Chapter 3

Between You &amp; I - Chapter 2

* * *

Kelly sat in one of the corner booths at the local coffee shot that her and Maryse would go to all the time. The only thing that was different about this time is tthe guys were joing them.

When her best friend asked hr if she would help planthe wedding, Kelly thought she meant with only certain things, like normal. Not with everything. Since Maryse and her brother announcedt their engagement and asked herself and Seth to plan, her control freak best friend and careless brother have sent email after email of lists of suggestions.

Taking a drink of her coffee, she took one last look at her email to see if either Maryse or Dean had sent her something. Thankfully, they didn't. Her other best friend since high school, Summer had sent her a text. She wasn't as close to Summer as she was Maryse, but the two blondes had hit off in Chemistry class and have gotten along since.

_Hey K. There is something I need to tell you and I honestly don't know how. I know you have been busy with helping Ryse and Dean with their wedding and all, but I really need to tell you something. I want you hear it from me and not anyone else. Love you._

Kelly didn't know what to think. Summer never kept a secret from her. Ever. Kelly debated on whether she should call her friend or text. For now she hoped textingher friend wuld be possible unless.

_Is eveverything alright? Did something happen between you and Randy?_

Kelly hit send and patiently waited for the response. The blonde couldnot wrapher head around what her best friend had totell her. Kelly hasn't had a boyfriend in a few months. What she didn't expect was for what hr friend was about to tell her.

_I'm pregnant. _

Kelly couldn't help but feel jealous of Summer and her boyfriend. Then she thought about what her child would be like or who the babywould like. All the possability's went through Kelly's. Would she have a little girl that looked likeher father or would she have had a little boy that looked liked her. She hated feeling like she wasn't wrothy to become a mother. And she hated Seth for it as well. Part of Kelly wondered if Seth had stayed, would their child have lived.

After almost being brought to tears, Kelly closd her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. She was happy for Summer, she really was.

_Congradulations. I am so happy for you. What did Randy say?_

Kelly replied not even noticing a certain person walking through the coffee shop door.

_He almost passed out. Then he started jabberig so much I couldn't make anything out. _

If the blonde hadn't of ever met Randy' she would have thought that him acting like that was an exagertation by Summer. But she did know Randy. Not real personal or anything. Him and Sumer have been with each other for a couple of years now. They had met when Summer and Kelly were at work on duty. Randy had been brought into the ER with a sevear head trama. He was fine with everyone except for Summer. He would find a reason to stay with longer. Even tried actig like he had amnesia just to spend time with her. After been discharged, Randy said the only way for him was for the tall blonde to agree to go out with him.

Kelly was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her brother had sat down next to her until she heard someone say something and it scaring her and almostmade her drop her phone in her coffee.

She tured to look at her brother and the amused look on his face made Kelly give him a dirty look back.

"That wasn't nice Dean." Kelly shot at her brother. "You almost made drop me phone."

Dean sent his sister a smile and pulled her into a hug. He missed spending time with her. That's part of the reason why he had agreed with Maryse about having his sister help with the wedding. He knew Kelly has had a rough time the past couple of years. With the death of their father and Kelly's miscarriage. Kelly didn't know that him and Maryse knew about that. The day the two were going to question his sister about the pregnacy, wasthe day Dean rushed Kelly to the hospital. Which was when Kelly had the miscarriage. Kelly had told them some story about her lack of eating was the result of her fainting but Dean didn't buy it.

"Whatever kiddo." he said to her. "So what has your concetrationb so much that you didn't notice big brother?" he asked.

Kelly looked at him and just sighed. She didn't know if she was allowed to tell anyone or not. Yeah Summer and Dean knew each other, but that was it.

"I don't know if I am allowed to tell you or not." she simply said to him.

_I bet that was funny. Seeing how he is always cool, calm, and collected. Do you know how far along you are yet?_

"Does it ave anything to do with you?" her brother asked taking a drink from his coffee and looking at her.

"No." was all she told him.

_Went to an OB/GYN today and she said 14 weeks. Thy did an ultrasound and I'm havig a girl._

Kelly couldn't be more happier for her friend.

"So I don't have to rush you out to the hospital for 'your lack of eating'." he asked his siter.

She just looked at him. Part of her wished that she had told Dean about her iscarriage. But she was to scared. She knew that he would question her about who the father was and Kelly couldn't bring herself to tell him. She knew if sh told hi that it was Seth, his friendshiop with Seth would definatly come to an end, and more than likely result o Dean going after Seth. She couldn't do that toher brother. Then she had tothink about her friendship with Maryse. What would she think. Seth is her step-brother. As much as she hates and despises Seth, she couldn't hurt her brother or her best friend. Ecspecially with them starting to plan thir wedding.

"Seriously Dean." she shot at her brother. "Why do constantly think that I am lying to you." she asked.

"Come on Kelly. I know you better than you think." he sid looking at his sister. "You think I don't know what really happened." he said to her.

Kelly didn't know what to say. Did her brother know about what happened to her. If he did, he never asked her about.

She was about to say something when she saw that Maryse and Seth was making their way to her and Dean's table.

_I am really happy for you both. I can't wait to spoil her rotten. Have you told anyone else?_

Kelly smiled to herself. She knew how many Summer wanted to be a mom. And she knew that her friend would make a great mom at that. She just wished that she didn't have the jealous feeling.

_No, wanted to tell you first. But feel free to tell whoever you'd like. Randy says the more people who knows, the better. _

The blonde actually smiled to herself cause she could see Randy saying that to.

_Okay, having lunch the Ryse, Dean, and Seth to go over wedding plans. Besides Dean's already here and is bugging the shit out of me about who I'm talking to. :( _

"Am I really the bugging the shit out of you?" Dean asked his sister.

"Are you reading my texts? What are you, 5?" she shot at him.

_I still don't see why you don't tell Ryse and Dean about what happened with you and him, and what he did to you. I can come kick his ass for you. Or have Randy do it. Either way._

Kelly smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to tell people the news.

_I'll be fine. I just tend to ignore him when they are around. He does the same. It's just after they leave is when he 'wants to talk'. Ryse &amp; Dickhead just sat down so I'll call when we're done. _

_Okay, Kelly. Talk to you later. _

Kelly was glad that Summer dropped the whole thing with Seth when she did. Normally Summer would drag it on sometimes it would irritated her to death. But then again Summer and Seth never got along.

"So, Summer wanted me to tell you all that her and Randy are expecting a baby girl." Kelly said looking between Dean, Ryse, and Seth.

For some reason, all three wanted to talk at the same time. The only thing she could make out between the three voices was Seth, and his negative comment.

"What did you just say Seth?" Kelly shot at him.

* * *

_So, I'M BACK! I know that it has been a couple of months since I updated anything. But my laptop doesn't connect o the internet anymore and I have to get the money to get it fixed. But my wonderful husband bought me a tablet and now I can start writing again. I won't be able to update as much with working and taking care of an 16 month old. So, __I will probably update at last once a week or every other week. &amp; i will try to switch up which story/oneshot I update each time, but I can't gurante anything. _

_Sorry everyone for the wait. I would like to thank you all for patiently waiting for me to update._


End file.
